Rise: Nate's Return
by Harmonious Wolf
Summary: Three years ago, Nate gave his life to save the world from a vicious disease. He's back by some miracle, and anxiously awaiting a reunion with his loved ones. Future BBXRae and OCxOC. Hinted NateXGinny. Read and Review.


_Disclaimer__: I don't own Teen Titans. I do, however, own Silver, Strike, Nate, and Argent (Ginny). Enjoy the story ;)_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ (RISE) \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A young boy's eyes flew open and he looked around the room. A blur of faces ringed his vision for a few unsure moments before clearing up. "It worked!" Someone cried victoriously. The whole room was sent into a flurry of conversation as the boy sat up. "Do you remember who you are?" The same voice asked. The peculiar looking boy nodded, jungle-shaded hair falling into his face.

"I'm Nate," He said, blinking slowly. The scratch of his unused vocal chords caused him to start a coughing fit and someone demanded he have water. He took the offered cup gratefully, taking small sips to wet his throat. "Wh-what's going on? I-I'm supposed to be… Dead."

"You were, my boy. For no more than 5 minutes, then your brain became responsive and active again. Of course, you still didn't have enough blood, so we froze your body for three years until we could get enough to bring you back. Surprisingly, you still aged. No one's exactly sure how." A different doctor told him.

"Animal hibernation genomes, probably amphibious." Nate answered off-handedly. "Do my parents know?" He questioned. The gathered doctors shared anxious and uneasy looks.

"No, we didn't want to give them false hope." A distantly familiar voice responded. The now-nine-year-old turned towards the voice. There, smiling gently was Dr. Hamilton. "Welcome back, Nate." He said warmly. He approached the bed and helped Nate slowly place his feet on the ground. "Can you walk to the other side of the room and back, please?"

Starting out shakily, Nate walked, and as he went farther his steps became more confident and firm. Soon, he could walk without stumbling a single step. He returned to his starting point and smiled proudly. "Am I allowed to go home?" He questioned innocently. Dr. Hamilton nodded and clapped the boy's pale shoulder. Nate grinned in return and silently left the room. He returned moments later, bashfully scuffing his shoe on the ground. "Where can I find my family?"

"There is a small memorial erected in your honor, you can find them there." The doctor chuckled. Nate smiled his thanks and quickly disappeared from the doorway once again. He was going to see his family and friends!

9-in-a-month Argent (Ginny) bowed her head as she sat before the monument dedicated to her Once, Always, and Forever-Best-Friend. It had been three years since he died to save the world, and she missed him terribly. "Hello again, Nate," She whispered. A while ago she had begun talking to the midsized plaque, it kept her calm. "I wish you hadn't done it. Then, you could still be here."

"Why would you wish for something like that?" An achingly familiar voice questioned. Argent froze and slowly turned around, eyes wide. "Hi, Ginny," Nate whispered back. Shyly, he opened his arms for a hug and beamed at his BFF.

"You came back?" She wondered out loud. Nate nodded arms still wide. Argent took two giant steps forward, walking right into Nate's hug. "I missed you so much…" She buried her face into his shoulder and let herself cry. Nate tugged Argent closer and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"I missed you, too." He told her. "Do you know where Mom and Dad are?" He asked eagerly.

"They're back at the Tower with everyone else. Are you coming Home?" She wanted to know. Nate giggled happily and let Argent lead him away.

Within the Tower, the atmosphere was solemn. Garfield Logan and his wife of 11 years, Raven, sat on a couch and looked through a picture album. Silver and Strike stood behind them, occasionally making comments about the unforgettable moments.

"Mom, Dad!" Ginny shouted, racing into the room. Everyone in the common room looked up as the young shifter/nature bender came to a stop in front of the couch. "Nate has come back," she told them excitedly. Silver stood up and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Oh, honey, we know you miss Nate." She said comfortingly. Nate, unseen to the parents, stood in the doorway behind them. Ginny shot him a look and he nervously cleared his throat.

"She's… telling the truth." Nate said almost shyly. Argent grinned and moved to stand next to Nate, giving the adults her patented I-told-you-so look.

You're… Alive?" Gar asked, slowly standing up. Nate ran forward hugging his father tightly. Tears welled in the green man's eyes as he hugged Nate back.

"I missed you so much, Daddy." Nate cried, his voice cracking. He sounded like the same six-year-old he had been on that fateful day.

"Same here, son, same here," Gar whispered. Raven joined the hug, kissing Nate's forehead and allowing her emotions the rare moment to shine through. Soon after, Silver, Strike, and Ginny gathered around Nate as well. "We Love You, Nate." Gar promised.

"Yeah! And, I love you, too!" Ginny claimed naively. Nate blushed and their parents laughed.

"Let's go tell Star and Rob and Uncle Cy!" Nate exclaimed, squirming away from the mushy-lovey group. He could feel the others' emotions, and sometimes, just enough was too much. "I'll race ya, Ginny!" He called over his shoulder, already out the door.

"No fair!" She squealed. "You got a head start and you can turn into a cheetah!" She shouted, chasing after her Once, Always, and Forever Best Friend.

"Those two are going to end up together one day." Raven predicted. The other three agreed merrily and followed their children at a much slower pace.

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**_

**A/N: Sorry, I took forever getting this posted. But, I have a **_**liable**_**excuse… My family just moved into a new house, and between all the packing, moving things, unpacking, and getting ready for college, I finally found the chance to sit down and type this up. Then, I had to wait a week for Dad to get internet access and Wi-Fi installed. Plus, I was at church camp [Missions week] from the 17****th**** to the 22****nd****. What a week ;) **


End file.
